1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include map information updating systems, methods, and programs.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, various map information updating systems have been proposed that notify a user about the results of comparisons of map information before and after being updated.
For example, a map information updating system is known that is structured such that the portion of the map data that is the object of updating is updated by using update information. The update information includes information for specifying the update object in the map data and update map data, which have been associated, and then stored. In the case in which the portion that has been updated by using the update map data is included in the map that is to be displayed, the display state of an updated portion and/or a non-updated portion of map data is changed so as to be visually recognizable, thereby allowing a user to visually distinguish the updated portion and the non-updated portion (refer, for example, to Japanese Published Patent Application No. JP-A-2005-91225, paragraphs [0030] to [0040] and FIG. 3).